Beauty in the danger (TuffnutxReader)
by keelster
Summary: A TuffnutXReader fanfic based on my oc It had been three years since you'd last made your appearance on Berk and so much had changed. A new chief, new alpha new lifestyle. Even the people had changed more than you could imagine. Those dragon rider teens weren't teens any-more. As you landed on the island that night, you had no idea what crazy ride you'd just stepped into.
1. What time is it?

**(Y/N) Your name**  
 **(Y/L/N) Your last name**  
 **(H/C) Hair colour**  
 **(E/C)- eye colour**

THUMP  
THUMP  
THUMP

You grumbled and lifted your head off your drool covered pillow. Your (e/c) eyes squint at the sunlight that was spilling through your window. You had no idea what time it was, you'd arrived at your aunts around midnight and even then it wasn't until two in the morning before you finally got to your room, your aunt could talk the ear off a yak. Though from the loud thumps coming up underneath you, you presumed it must be quite late but hey, a girl dose need her sleep!  
THUMP  
THUMP  
THUMP  
There it was again, with another groan you sit up in your bed.  
"YEAH YEAH I'M UP!" you shout as loud as your voice would go.  
If there was one thing you hated it was being forced to wake up…okay that wasn't exactly true you were just feeling extra grumpy after not having enough sleep. You pull the covers off your bed and slide your body to the side before standing up. After a few moments of just standing and trying to find the motivation to move you make your way downstairs to an open planned kitchen/dining room. It was smaller than your house back on Conventina. (A fishing village on a small island) As you came down the stairs there was a large fireplace to the right of you with a cauldron hanging over the smouldering fire. Two seats were sat opposite each other at the fireside, one with a small old table with a few letters and bits and bobs sat on it. Not far from there was a larger table and chairs neatly sat under one of three windows in the room. As you walked forward you noticed a women, your aunt, was sitting eating what you could only presume was lunch.

You give her a weak smile as you sit down on the chair across from her where a plate of food had been left out for you.  
"Good morning, Aunty Kari."  
"Afternoon, (Y/N)" She says in reply, raising her eyebrow at you, clearly she wasn't happy about you sleeping in so late. You wanted to speak up and explain yourself but before you can get a word in the Viking interrupts you.  
"Take it ye slept well? The state o' yer hair is a big giveaway" She said glancing up at your (H/C) hair that looked more like a birds nest.  
"A-aye, I did, thanks" you reply and you fluster over how messy your hair probably was. You'd not brushed it since yesterday morning before you'd left, your Aunty laughs at you as your hands work in overtime to try and neaten up your hair. You manage to detangle the knots a little and get it into a messy plat that went over your right shoulder.  
"You better eat up, (Y/N). We've got a busy day ahead o' us. First of all the Chief wants to see you and Ashers and please don't try and burn any houses down this time, okay? I know we've got a new water system in place but that's beside the point, you need to make (Y/L/N)'s proud. We can't have our families name be known for their out of control dragons now can we? Then you must go visit your grandparents, they've been dying to see you, also your grandfather got a new wooden leg, I'd prefer that you don't mention it near your grandmother, she's not exactly happy about his spending half of their life's saving on it. Then there's-"  
Your aunt continues to ramble on and on and on while you tuck into your food. The food always tasted good here, a lot more variety instead of just fish- which you didn't patricianly like. As the women continued to talk your mind goes for a wonder. You remember that day when you'd first introduced Hiccup to Ashers, your monstrous nightmare. It had been going well, he'd behaved himself for almost 15 minutes until someone decided to throw an axe in your general direction, scaring your dragon and making him spit out flames over the future chief's head and onto a family's house. It wasn't really that big of a deal but you did feel very embarrassed, so much so that you didn't actually show yourself for the whole holiday, you spent most of it either in your aunts house or out in the forest with your dragon. But that was, what? 5-6 years ago no? Both you and your dragon had changed a lot since then, Ash was more confident around humans and other dragons in general and hardly ever tried to pick fights with them unless you said otherwise. He still disobeyed you a LOT but you didn't mind so much, it wasn't like you were an angel. You'd grown as a person, you'd become even more independent and you happily travelled from your home town to Berk without hesitation. You still were as sarcastic and moody as you always were but nothing was probably going to change that. Your fighting skills had also improved a lot, you were mainly self-taught apart from a few techniques your father had taught you in his spare time. Oh and let's not forget that you'd got a little taller! Only a little though, you were still only 5 foot 5 inches. (Oh you'd got a little hotter too but you didn't like to brag). Safe to say you were looking forward to seeing the now Chief Hiccup Haddock. Mainly just to show much how you'd grown as a rider. You were also curious to see what he looked like to now, a lot had happened at Berk since you'd last been here, so much had changed you remember when you heard about Stoick you were quite upset about it, as were your family, who used to live there before he'd even become Chief. It was-  
"(Y/N)? (Y/N), are you listening to me?"  
You snap out of your trance to see your Aunty staring at you. You give her a nod and she replies with a sigh before standing up and taking your plates; not even asking if you'd finished!

"Come-on lass, we best go get Ashers. I made sure he was fed this morning so you'll just need to saddle him up." She says over her shoulder.

"Okay, I'd best get dressed first, I don't think the Chief will want to see me in my nightgown." You chuckle as you get up out of your chair and make your way back to your room to get changed.

"Alright but hurry up."


	2. The meeting

"Come on, (Y/N) we need to go!" Your Aunty shouts at you from the bottom of your stairs.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, geez" You shout back, the 'geez' part obviously was under your breath.  
You didn't want your Aunty to smack you around the head for giving her cheek…again.  
You hop along the floor on one leg as you put on your boots, making sure they tied nice and tight. You give yourself a quick once over in a small handheld mirror that you found in one of the cupboards in your room before skipping down stairs to meet Kari who was now waiting outside for you.

You had to squint your eyes again as you went outside, the sun was beaming brightly today, which was a very rare occurrence on Berk. When you arrived last night, it was so dark you couldn't see in front of your nose. It hadn't occurred to you just how much this place had changed, it was so colourful and there were more houses and station feeders and just everything a dragon or Viking could need. Your Aunty had been telling you about how much damaged there had been when the 'dragon master (' or whoever it was) had attacked the village so a lot of these building had just been built a few weeks ago, which was probably why it looks so bright and new. If there was one thing the Vikings of Berk were good at it was building.

As you and Kari began walking down towards the dragon pens, you were stopped in your tracks by the sounds of someone screaming and more to the point swearing. You try and locate the sound of the voice when your eyes fall upon a Viking who had his hands on his helmet and he was sort of in a 'shocked' kind of stance in front of a chicken coop…an empty chicken coop.  
"MY CHICKENS, WHERE ARE MY CHICKENS!? OOOOH MY PRECIOUS BABIES. I SWEAR IF IT WAS THOSE THORSTON TWINS I'LL- I'LL, ARGH!"  
You watch as the man begins freaking out before running off shouting "HICCUP, HICCUP! It happened again!" before he disappeared out of site. With your eyebrow raised, you look up at your Aunty who just rolled her eyes as if it wasn't out of the norm.  
"What was that about, exactly?" You ask her as you began walking again.  
"Och, it's probably just those Thornston twins up to no good again, you'd think they would of grown up by now" She mutters.  
"Thornston's? Do you mean Ruffnut and Tuffnutt?"  
She gives you a nod. "Aye, they're still the idiots of the town"  
You remember meeting them years ago, you found them funny at first but over time their pranks did get a little tedious. Still it didn't stop you from joining in. Still you thought they would of grown out of it by now...but still…you wouldn't mind playing a few practical jokes on someone again, it had been a while since you'd pulled one.  
"I'd advise you try and stay out of trouble while you're here okay? I know what you're like." Kari ordered.  
You did listen to her…though you were keeping any promises.

After what felt like a very long walk to the dragon pens after been stopped by a number of Vikings asking 'ooooh is that your niece, Kari? She's all grown up' and other annoying pleasantries like that, you finally reach the gates of the dragon pens. You'd never seen so many dragons gathered in one place before. It was amazing. Everywhere you looked there was a Viking feeding a Deadly Nadder or a Terrible Terror chasing after its small rider; even the kids had dragons! From coming from a village that had only 5 dragons to one that had probably well over 50 it was…well, you had no words for how you felt.  
Your aunt took you by the arm and led you further into the pens, stopping at a large pen with a sleeping dragon inside. You couldn't help but grin when you saw your dragon, he looked very peaceful which you were surprised at. You opened up the pen and knelt down beside your friend.  
"Hey, Ashers, time to wake up mr. sleepy head." You whisper to him, stroking his snout.  
In return you received a puff of smoke in your face, making you cough,  
"OI you lazy lizard, unlike me, you've had a good 8 hours sleep now I think it's about time you were getting up, we've got a lot to do today." you frown at him as he once again remains on the ground, not even opening his eyes at you. With a grunt you stand up and go to the entrance of the pen where Kari had been watching you, laughing the whole time. You swear under your breath before turning back around to face your dragon.  
"Alright then, suit yourself. I guess I'll just have to give all this lonely fish to another dragon or maybe I'll keep it for myself!"  
As quick as a flash the dragon stood up, growling angrily at it's owner. Ashers NEVER shared his food, with anyone. Not even his rider. Which is why you always used that black mail as a last resort. You didn't like using it but by god it worked.  
"Oooooh yeah now you're up!" You roll your eyes before giggling at the monstrous nightmare.

"Okay , I've got some work of my own to do, so I'll see you tonight dear, okay? Hiccup said he'd meet you at the old training ring this afternoon so I'd make sure you head straight there. Stay out of trouble." Your Aunty grins ruffling your hair before leaving you to your own devices. You have her goodbye before making your way over to a small bench where your dragons saddle had been placed neatly for you.  
"Alright, boy, time to sa…sa…oh my thor…" You gag as you lift up the saddle. Some slimy substance starts dripping off it and landing at your feet. You had no idea what it was but it sure wasn't on it last night! You place it back down wiping your hands on your clothes before looking around to see if you can locate of source of this horrible stuff. It was like a mix of dragon slime and fish guts, or at least it smelt like it. You knew for sure your Aunty wouldn't of done this too you and it was in an area where no dragon could of drooled or spat on it which meant someone or something must of deliberately done this to you. You felt livid to say the least. A few swear words slipped out of your lips as you stormed over to a bucket, snatching it up as well as a sponge before shoving a number of Vikings out the way so you could get some water. Ashers golden eyes followed you from left to right as you made your way back to the saddle. With the sponge you found you drip it in the water, rinsing it out then begin to scrub the saddle as hard as you good. Yeah you were mad but at least you were letting it out on the saddle and not a Viking.  
"I swear if I get a-hold of whoever did this, Ashers." You growl you hand squeezing the sponge as tight it was acting more like a stress-ball at this point. Luckily most of the substance came off, the smell however, was still lingering. So not only were you late to meet Hiccup but now you stank of fish! You had no idea today was going to be this stressful. As you fasten the saddle onto Asher, he wiggles in excitement, kind of like a dog when he sees his leash. He was just as excited to get out of here as you were, you just had to wait a little bit longer before you could go out flying out over Berks forest.  
"Alright, let's get out of here before anything else happens" You sigh, mounting your dragon giving him a light tap on his neck. He waddles out of his cage and into the open, stretching his wings out before lifting up into the air, and out of the dragon pens.

As you and your dragon glide peacefully above Berk, you look down to try and locate the old training ring. It wasn't exactly hard to find, it was big enough but Berk had grown so much that it did feel like it was further away then you remembered. You shrug off your thought and make your way down, you could already see Hiccup and his night fury waiting on you, as well as quite a lot of people actually…you had no idea you were going to have an audience like that. Were you really that important? When you land, you jump of Ashers, giving his chin a rub before walking over to the Chief who welcomed you with a surprising smile, you expected him to be mad that you were like 30 minutes late.  
"(Y/N)! It's so good to see you, I was beginning to think you'd gotten lost" He said bringing you into a warm hug which, again, caught you buy surprise but you expect it anyway, maybe it was one of those one in a life time hugs? Or maybe he just wasn't that awkward little nerd that you used to know.  
"It's good to see you too, Hiccup. Sorry we're late, someone thought it would be funny to cover my saddle in slime" You grumble folding your arms.  
"Is that what that smell is? I thought maybe you'd followed your father's footsteps in the fishing industry" He teased.  
"Haha you're funny. But seriously how long is it going to take for that smell to wash out, I can't stand it and it's the only saddle I brought with me."  
"OH I'd give it a few weeks, give or take." Said a voice from behind you. You look over your shoulder to see who you presumed was Tuffnut but with a lot of face paint on…seriously what was up with that facepaint, had he joined a metal band or something?  
"And you know this how exactly, Tuff?" Hiccup questioned him.  
"Because I used to put it in Ruffs helmet and her hair would smell for weeks afterwards, the key ingredient was the three day old fish guts that had been sitting in the sun for a couple of hours."  
"Hahaha yeah we just covered some dudes saddle with some this morning, I can't wait to see his face when he realises." His sister laughs as she comes in behind him, her face paint was a lot neater than his-wait did she just say this morning!? You glanced over at Hiccup who was already shaking his head at them. Your eyes immediately dart back to the twins who were looked a little confused.  
"Did you just say 'this morning'" You grit your teeth with anger.  
"Uh- did I say this morning? I meant last week! Y-yeah last week right, Tuff?" Ruff says backing up slightly, realising her mistake.  
"No it was this morning, I was there I should know!" He corrects his sister, who responds by jabbing him in the ribs and nodding her head over at you who was currently giving them a death stare.  
"Actually now that I think about it, it wasn't this morning, it WAS last week, ha silly me." He to, starts backing up but they were stopped by none other than your dragon who stuck out his wing to stop them from getting away. With your fists clenched you walk closer to them, until you were right up in their faces.  
"You two are lucky that Hiccup is here because if he wasn't I would be kicking your butts right now." You whisper at them, before giving them a small innocent smile (which was kinda creepy) before turning back around to face Hiccup, who had just been watching quietly.  
"SO was there a reason you wanted to meet me here? I never expected there to be so many people here.."  
"Actually (Y/N) I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join in, in this month's dragon race? Any extra player like you would defiantly spice up the competition." Hiccup spoke, stroking Toothless gently who purr in delight.  
Well that explained the face-paint and why this place was so crowded. But dragon racing? You weren't exactly in the mood for competing in any competitions. But you didn't want to seam rude, it was probably quite a bit deal to be asked to compete in the sport. You weren't exactly part of the 'dragon riders' and you expected that not many people did actually get the chance to join in. Besides you'd be able to get back at those twins for potentially staining your saddle with fish guts. What did you have to lose?  
"Umm, sure, okay….what do I have to do exactly?" You asked.  
"Basically you need to collect as many sheep as you can, Gobber will explain the details before we start. Okay you better get ready, we line up in 10" The chief says, getting onto his dragons back.  
"Get ready? What do you mean exactly?"  
"The face-paint is over there, use as much as you like!" He says before lifting off into the air.  
"Oh…great."


	3. Black and white wool

"Racers, approach the starting line!" A voice bellows from above the dragon pen.  
From the looks of it all of Berk had gathered to watch the race, you were starting to feel the pressure as you added the finishing touch to your face-paint. You'd decided to go with a thick black line going across your eyes; like a mask, with a slightly thinner red line underneath. Then three thick lines on both sides of your face (two black, the middle one red) and a black one going down your chin- it wasn't pretty or anything but you liked it. You painted your dragon with bright yellow circles that went around his original spotted wings. His snot had a large yellow line down it with red spots on either side. You mounted your dragon and joined the other races at the starting line, landing yourself at the end of the line beside Hiccup who greeted you with a smile.  
You turned your head to look at your fellow competitors. It wasn't just Hiccup that had changed, they looked like completely different Vikings, not those bratty teenagers that they used to be. At first glance you wouldn't of even recognised Astird if it wasn't for her sitting on top of Stormfly, let alone the other Vikings. Clearly there must be some magical potion in Berks water supply because they'd all grown up to be really good looking Vikings and yes that included Fishlegs and Snotlout. Speaking of Snotlout you'd noticed that he'd been staring at you from a few dragons away. You gave him a small smile before averting your eyes, you weren't sure if he was just being creepy or if he was actually trying to figure out who you were. Apart from Hiccup and your family, you'd not actually told anyone you were coming- you didn't see a reason to, you'd not seen these people in years and you'd doubt they'd remember you after all this time. The twins were a good example, they'd bumped into you earlier and didn't look excited or shocked to see you- though you did threaten them. Hiccup had even said your name and it haven't registered with them but knowing them, they probably weren't listening.  
"Welcome everyone to the monthly dragon race! I hope you're all ready for an intense competition, we've got a new competitor today, from the (Y/L/N) clan, (Y/N) all the way from Conventina! Let's give the lass a hand!" Gobber shouted over the crowed, pointing his hook at you as the crowd cheered. You gave them a sheepish wave as you hide slightly behind Ashers head. You also glanced quickly at the riders beside you, noticing that all their eyes were fixated on you, looking quite shocked (apart from Hiccup of course). Looks like it had finally twigged.  
"Now since we've got a new rider, I'll go over the rules real quick. The aim of the game is to try and get as many sheep into your coloured basket as possible. The sheep are scattered around Berk and it is your job to find them. Each white sheep is worth one point while the black sheep is worth three. Whoever has the most point at the end of the game wins. Alright, are we good?"  
You went over the rules quickly in your head before giving a reassuring nod to the older man. It seemed simple enough. When you'd heard the name dragon racing you'd just presumed it meant flying your dragon around the island but this sounded a lot better, there was more a chance of you actually succeeding at this.  
"Good. Okay riders, get ready. On the sound of the horn take to the skies."  
"3…

2…..

1….

'BRRRRRR'  
the large horn echo's around the island as you and the other riders take the skies. The crowed was going crazy below them, chanting and cheering. Even when you were all out of sight you could still here them in the distance. You were already having second thoughts about doing this, you would have been a lot more comfortable in the crowed or just not doing it at all but there was no turning back now. You at least had to try and win.

You watched as all the other dragons' race ahead of you going in multiple directions. With one hand over your eyes to stop the sun's rays from hitting your face you decided to start looking for sheep in the wooded areas first since less riders had flown that way. Your monstrous nightmare wasn't exactly the smallest so you knew that flying through the tress would be tricky but you liked the challenge. You give your dragon a small tap on the neck and send him lower just so he's above the tree tops. Your (E/C) eyes were hooked onto the ground looking for anything that moved. After a few minutes of circling the woods something catches your attention but it wasn't below you, in fact it was actually above you, on a cliff. You look up to see two sheep standing on a cliffs edge, bleating their little hearts out while a voice shouted over them,  
"Come on stupid sheep! Don't do this again, I swear I'll not drop you this time!"  
It was difficult to make out who the voice belonged to until you heard a second voice, this was one higher but sounded just as frustrated.  
"Come on bro just catch them already or you'll be going over the edge after them" the voice shouted. It was the twins. This was perfect, pure perfection, what better way to get back at them then now during the race. With a little smirk you decided to help them out. It's the least you could do. You glide over to the cliffs edge, just high enough so you were hidden from their sight. You stay silent for a number of seconds to listen to their conversation,  
"Look I know you want to act all cool and heroic to try and impress (Y/N) but can you just hurry up, I'm sure I've seen Hiccup fly back to Berk twice now!"  
"I'm not trying to impress anyone! I just want to win this okay?"  
"We'll we're not going to win if you keep this pace up!"  
from what you could tell, Tuff had been sent to get the sheep from the cliff edge while Ruff sat on their dragon- more like the back seat driver…well rider. If you timed yourself right you'd be able to scare the sheep into jumping and landing right into your lap.  
"How about we show them how monstrous you are, ay Ash? Give'em your best roar." Your dragon snorts before letting out a ferocious roar which makes you cover your ears. You hear a slight yelp from above you followed by a number of swear words as the two sheep fall from the cliff with fright, you managed to catch one of them not really realising how large the sheep where.  
"ASHERS QUICK!" You shout at him as you watch the other sheep plummet to its death. Your dragon chases after it his wings beating faster and faster, he extends his legs, his talons spread out and wrap around the sheep's body just before it hit the trees below- that was too close. You let out a sigh of relief.  
UNF!  
This relief was very short lived though as you realised not only was there a sheep in your lap but also a screaming Tuffnut? Huh, he must have went after the sheep like his sister said…that or she pushed him off. He'd landed with his back to you, still screaming. You roll your eyes at him and tap his shoulder with the hopes that he would shut up. Nope. He was still screaming but it was turning more into rage than fear, you stare the back of his head blankly.  
"I'M ACTUALLY GOING TO KNOCK YOU IN TO OBILVION YOU DICK" The man shouts and he turns around, his fist clenched, it jabs you right in to face, sending you backwards, sliding off your dragon-you were out cold. Your dragon realises the situation and chases after you with the other rider still on his back. With one quick swoop he breaks through the tree branches and manages to get underneath you before you on the ground. You land on his back still out cold. Ashers pushes his body back through the brush and up into the sky, landing at the top of the cliff where Ruffnut had witnessed the whole thing. He turned his neck and looked over at his rider, his golden eyes were filled with worry but were soon filled with anger as he looked over at Tuffnut who was sitting there pale as a ghost.  
"TUFF YOU IDIOT WHAT DID YOU DO!?" His sister screamed as she ran over to your body.  
"I-I DUNNO I THOUGHT IT WAS SNOTLOUT! I THOUGHT I LANDED ON HOOKFANG, OH MY LOKI" The man says his hand now covered his mouth. Your dragon growled at him, using his long tale to flick him off his neck. Tuffnut hissed under his breath but immediately got up and ran to his sister's side rubbing his buttocks as he went.  
"Is she dead!? DID I KILL HER? I'M A MURDERER!"  
"She's just knocked out, dum-dum. Do you seriously think your punches are powerful enough to kill someone?" She growls punching her brother hard in the arm, making him yelp.  
"Well I don't know I was angry and that punch was meant for Snotlout not her, I wasn't showing any mercy."  
"Yeah, I can see that from how her cheek is now swollen. What a great second impression that was."  
"S-shut up, we need to get her back to Berk." The blonde hair Viking begins to lift up your body but was immediately denied by another flick of your monstrous nightmares tail. Ashers took a few steps back, baring it razor sharp teeth. No one was getting near you, not after what he'd done to you.  
"Great now what?" Tuff says chucking his arms up in the air.  
"I dunno, maybe he'll follow us home?"  
"You got that Ashers, you better follow us home okay? I don't want to be held responsible for killing the guest of honour."  
The dragon blows a puff of smoke at them.  
"I'll take that as a yes" The male twin grinned before running to his dragon, his sister following close behind. They take off into the air, making their way back to the village. Ashers reluctantly follows them but keeps a far distance.

By the time you'd arrived back at Berk, you'd already came to. With the little strength you had you managed to make your way up Asher's body and sat yourself on your saddle (that still stank of rotting fish) your swollen face resting on your dragons head. You'd only been unconscious for no more than ten minutes but for you it felt like a life time, you were surprised to see that the dragon race was actually still underway. The crowds were still cheering under you, as your dragon passed over them.  
"Ugh, where are you taking me" you mumble to your dragon, who doesn't respond. It's not until he lands at the starting line that he grunts at you. With what strength you have you lift up your head and sit up straight to see what was going on. Somehow your dragon had managed to find its way back to Berk and back to where you'd started. With a painful smile you slide off your dragon giving him a hug.  
"Thanks you big lizard. I owe you one." You grumble.  
"You okay, lass?" You hear Gobbers voice from behind you, you turn around to face him, he backs off a little in shock as he sees your puffed up face. I think his question had defiantly been answered.  
"Okay I'm not even going to ask how that happened." The man says scratching his head with his hook. Seriously? Was this like a common occurrence here or something? It was like he wasn't even phased…oh wait yeah you're Vikings this kind of thing dose happen all the time.  
With a sigh you sit down beside your dragon, trying to recollect your thoughts. There wasn't much to collect however. You'd been punched in the face, simple as that. But by Tuffnut of all people. Okay it was your fault, you did scare the living shit out of him making him fall from the edge of the cliff or pushed or weren't sure, he sure did want them sheep…wait sheep…SHEEP! You stand up looking at your dragon, he tilted his head in confusing. You checked his feet but they were empty and you don't remember seeing one of the white woollies on his back either, he must have dropped them when he was busy saving your ass. Either that or the twins stole them back…the twins…where were they? Did they actually ditch you? They just left you for dead!? Actually why where you worried where they were, once you found them they were going to be dead meat anyway. If you didn't kill them your dragon would- no one hurts his rider. You let out another sigh and sit back down, rubbing your sore cheek gently- the swelling would probably go down in a few hours but it was going to leave quite a mark.

You decided to sit out the rest of the race, not only because of your injury but also you were so mad and frustrated (again) that you knew it would only end up in a disaster if you tried to continue. So instead you watched as the other racers flew in dropping sheep into their baskets, chanting and cheering as they went. You couldn't tell who was winning but from the sounds of it, it was Astrid though Snotlout wasn't far behind. Both of them had been flying back and forth from a few minutes now, Fishlegs and Hiccup had been less often but the amount of sheep they brought back and been a lot greater than the other two so really you had no idea who was winning. What you had noticed was that the Zippleback had not past you once. Even when the black sheep was released you never once was a flash of green fly past you. Where had they got to? It was quite suspicious but you were kind of at the point where you just didn't care anymore, clearly those two were still no good trouble makers- you weren't much better but hey at least you wouldn't punch a girl in the face, right? (probably not true).  
As quickly as it started, the race was over and after a shocking turn of events (not) Hiccup had managed to take gold.  
"In second we've got Astrid, third Fishlegs, and fourth Snotlout, fifth is (Y/N) and last are the twins."  
Wait you were fifth that didn't make sense, you'd not stopped a single sheep into your basket. You make your way over to your net to see two white sheep squashed at the bottom. Huh, had your dragon done that while you were out? Or maybe someone had took pity on you and put some in there- like Snotlout. You weren't exactly sure but you weren't going to complain, at least you'd beat the twins. Speaking of Snotlout, you noticed he was running up to you, looking worried.  
"(Y/N) what happened to your beautiful face! How could someone do this to you?"  
"This might not come as a shock to you but I was punched in the face, by Tuffnut!" You respond. The man scowled, curling his fist into a ball, hitting it against his other hand.  
"When I find that scrawny bastard I'll give him what for. How are he hit such a fair maiden."  
"No need, I'm going to do it myself next time I see him. Besides they scarpered, I've not seen them since it happened."  
"What a coward, can't even show his face. Don't worry babe I'll make sure he doesn't go near you again." The man smirks putting his arm around your shoulder. You roll your eyes and shrug him off, before getting into your dragon.  
"I'm pretty sure I'll be fine, Snotlout. Though uh thanks? For being concerned at least…" You give him one of your painful smiles before taking off into the air. At least Snotlout had tried to make you feel better, unlike Gobber or the twins who didn't try at all (for all you knew at least). Yeah he was a bit forward with his flirting but you didn't entirely mind, you found it more entertaining than attractive though. If he wasn't such an arrogant prat you'd probably have a tiny crush on the guy…okay you did have a tiny crush on the guy but you were going to keep it that way, if he ever found that out it would be a nightmare.

Once you were up in the air you decided to head back down to the dragon pens to give Ashers some food and a rest- he defiantly deserved some extra sea bass after today, he'd really done your proud. If it wasn't for him catching you, your injuries would have been a lot worse. It wasn't the first time you'd fallen off him and ended up falling on the ground hitting every branch on the way down so for him to actually catch you, especially when you were knocked out just made you trust him that little bit more. Not that you didn't trust him with your life already.  
"Alright boy, let's head down and get some rest, yeah? We'll head out again tonight after dinner, okay?" He gives a small but happy roar in return. At least he was content, unlike you who really needed to find something cold to put on your face, even a cold dead fish sounded good right now- although the smell would probably make you vomit.  
With a thud you both land outside the dragon's pen. You jump off his back and begin heading inside, Ashers right on your heels.

"What are we going to do, she's going to kill me."  
You hear a voice coming from within the building. You stop in your tracks.

"Hey when you die can I have all your stuff?" the second voice teased.

"NO! Okay sure but make sure Macey goes with me, a Viking should never go into Valhalla without his weapon. Besides I don't think she'd take my death very well, she's sensitive like that."

It was the twins.

"Oh look Ashers. Someone already left you some food. How thoughtful." You smirk.

Tuffnut turned around,  
"…Oh Loki help me. "


	4. Love at first punch?

Tuffnuts POV. (FIRST PERSON)

This was it. This was the day I actually died. I never thought I'd go like this, standing here beside my sister, covered in face paint, trying to hide from a women who I accidently punched in the face...actually that is how I imagined it apart from it was missing fire, a bore pit and a very suspicious sock.

"Before you chow down Ash, I want to ask this idiot over here a few questions" (Y/N) said, her gaze not leaving my site. It was almost like there was dancing embers in her eyes, ready to spark into an inferno of anger. I take a few steps back until my backside hits a table, my fingernails grip onto the wood tightly. Being a Thorston, nothing really frightens me but if this women's rage was anything like Astrid's then I had a reason to be worried.

I gulped as the women approaches, her facial expression not changing. She stops only a few inches away, just like the last time she threatened me, she defiantly liked to get up closer and personal with her 'victims'. A faint odour of rotten fish and dragons breaths lingered around the women, probably from the freshly covered slime saddle she had been sitting on- I actually didn't mind the smell, and it wasn't the worst thing in the world, have you smelt a Gronckle's farts before? Between that, her swollen cheek and pissed off mood she had a really good rugged Viking look going for her, she suited it. I gave her a small smile hoping I could lighten the mood but her scowl never moved. There was nothing I could do to save my skin and my sister would be no help, she was already finding this situation very hilarious and was more likely to take (Y/N)'s side than mine- not that she was innocent in all of this, it was her fault I was in this mess in the first place, if she'd helped me get those sheep instead of just sitting on her lazy good for nothing butt then I wouldn't be face to face with a blood thirsty dragon rider. After what felt like years, the women's lips finally parted, a harsh voice slipping out of them,

"First of all and I think this is probably the most important part of this whole situation, why the FUCK did you hit me? Was it some kind of fear reaction? Just to punch someone in the face without thinking about it first or did you seriously just knock me out for the hell of it?"

"I thought you were Snotlout, alright?" I wasn't lying.

"A-are you actually serious? Do I seriously look that manly to you!?"

"Well at this current moment in time –" I scoffed but was rudely interrupted by my sister who loudly cleared her throat, her head tilted towards (Y/N)'s dragon that'd started approaching me, it's gaze just as terrifying as its riders. I expected Barf and Belch to defend me but they were too busy enjoying the show with Ruff- like dragon like rider, ay?  
"Alright, Alright, I thought I landed on a monstrous nightmare and just thought it was Hookfang, I'm not exactly paying attention to detail as I'm plummeting to the ground, y'know? He'd done this kind of thing to us before so I just suspected it was him- hence the punch to the face." Again, I wasn't lying.

"Huh, unlikely story" She growls through her gritted teeth, grabbing hold of my tunic, bringing our faces closer.  
I turn my face away to get away from her death stare. What was I supposed to tell her? It was the truth! People never listen to me, they always think whatever I saw is just utter dragon shit- which isn't true…sometimes.

"I'm seriously telling the truth, come on sis help me out here?" I ask looking over the womens shoulder at my sister who rolled her eyes.  
"He's actually telling the truth (Y/N), I know it might sound crazy but sometimes we do actually mean what we say."

I waited for her response, beads of sweat and started running down my face. Her eyes of fire had never left mine the whole time until eventually she darted her gaze away from mine, it was like the fire had been extinguished. Though the frown was still set like stone.  
"Okay…so why did you just leave me after it happened? Did you not even try and help me? When I woke up, I was on my dragon's back- so I'm guessing he'd done all the work. Not to mention the sheep I'd caught were gone so I'm guessing you also took them too, aye?" She let of my tunic and folded her arms, shifting all her weight onto one leg as she waited for an answer  
. Wow she really didn't think much of me did she? With a quick glance of recurrence at my sister- who shook her head in return I sighed, relaxing my hands and wrapped them around my stomach as I leaned on the table.  
"For your information missy, we tried to help you but your dragon wouldn't let me-us near you. So we told him to follow us back to Berk and he did. He must have dropped the sheep when he was rescuing you, I don't know." This was only partly true, I knew exactly where those sheep were but I weren't about to tell her that- not just yet- I wanted there to be a bit of mystery to this story! I watched as the women's face dropped, the frown had finally disappeared and had been replaced with what was either confusion or a severe bad gas-I really hoped it was just confusion.  
"So you guys actually helped me?" She whispered, more to herself than to us.  
"Yeah, you're welcome." Ruff says feeling somewhat proud of herself- although once again she hardly had anything to do with this but she wasn't miss the opportunity to get praised by someone and nor would I.  
"I do believe you owe us a 'thank-you'" I smirk at her, placing my hands on my hips, head held high.  
"Y-yeah…yeah you're right Tuff, I do owe you a thank-you" (Y/N) smiled, moving her body closer to mine, like so close we were only a lips touch apart. I could feel her slow deep breaths on my cheeks as her wide (E/C) eyes gazed into mine. What this actually happening right now!? Once minute she was wanting to kill me now she wanted to kiss me!? This women was a whirlwind of emotions. I watched as she started closing her eyes, her head tilting slowly as she went to make her move. This probably wasn't the best time to admit I had no experience in kissing. What should I do, just go with the flow!? Let her kiss me and just let my instincts take over? Or should I go all French on her and sweep her off her feet?! Okay that last one was probably a bit farfetched. Without really thinking I close my eyes to, expecting to feel her what I presumed would be soft lips on mine.  
Instead? I get a punch. To the stomach.

Reader POV. (Second person)

You watch as Tuffnut doubles over in pain, his long golden locks dangling in front of his face. You couldn't help but laugh at him though the pain from your cheek cut your laughing short. Even Ashers and Barf and Belch chortled at him. Did he seriously think you were going to kiss? After what he'd done to you, he really wasn't going to get away that easily. You were actually aiming from his groin but you misjudged his height a little when you had your eyes closed-still the results were still just as good.  
"Was that enough of a thank-you for you?" you grin at the man.  
He lifts up his head, scowling at you, with a slight pet lip.  
"Oh man I think you winded him" Ruffnut guffawed at her brother. Although you were mad at Ruffnut too, a smile slips onto your face as you watch her reaction of seeing her brother in pain, she was enjoying this just as much as you were. You'd go so far as to give her a high-five but you stopped yourself- you probably weren't close enough for that just yet.  
"Oh and one more thing. Ashers?" You look over at your dragon giving him a nod. He snorts and goes over to a large bucket of fish, scoffing the whole lot down at once. He then made his way over to the winded man looking down at him from his snout. His stomach began to rumble and he began heaving, followed by regurgitated fish falling out his mouth and down on-top of the man who let out a number of swear words, the dragon in return, blew a puff of smoke at him.  
"That's for my saddle." You say with a smirk.  
"I'm sooooo trying that on Snotlout" said the blonde women through her laughing, she was clutching onto her stomach she'd been laughing so hard. IT was short lived though when a mix of fish and dragon spit was thrown her way by her brother.  
"For once I actually agree with Ruff."  
You glance over to see a second blonde women standing beside you, it was Astrid along with Stormfly.  
"How long have you been here?" You asked her sheepishly-  
"Oh since the beginning, I followed you in but when I noticed the twins I decided to stay quiet and see how things played out. I was impressed, though in my opinion I would of hit him a lot harder and a bit lower" The women replies, one hand on her hip.  
"Heheh yeah no kidding…"

Wow was that an actual compliment from Astrid? You were quiet shocked, this wasn't something that happened often or at least it wasn't when you were younger. You always found her to be quite intimidating but inspiring and now not to mention beautiful, seeing her made you want to try to be a better and stronger Viking/rider so to get a compliment of her was a pretty big thing, but you decided to play it cool so you didn't exactly look like a dork.

There was a small awkward silence between the three of you for nearly a minute as you watched the male get his breath back. Finally, Astrid spoke up again, looking at you with a smile.

"Oh yes, (Y/N), Hiccup has formally invited you and your family to join us for dinner at the grand hall tonight in celebration of the dragon race today. So please feel free to join us at our table tonight, okay? You are a dragon rider after all"  
You return the smile and give her a nod,  
"That's very kind of you, thanks "  
"Heeeeey how come me and Tuff don't get an invite, huh? Are we not dragon riders too? OR are we not good enough for you now?" Ruffnut huffed folding her arms.  
"You are dragon riders. You already eat in the great hall, Ruff." Astrid looks at the girl blankly.  
"Still we never get invited to anything, it's so unfair!"  
"I… Agree, my dear sister" wheezed Tuffnut from a few feet away, still with one hand clutching his stomach. You look over at the shorter haired women, she looked just as confused as you did-these guys seriously were idiots at times. With a sigh, Astrid hopped onto Stormfly's back.  
"Okay I hereby invite you, Ruffnut and Tuffnut to come and dine at the great hall with the Chief and fellow dragon riders"  
"yessss" they both said in sync. You give out a giggle and shake your head.  
"Alright (Y/N) I'll see later, also I'd go put something cold on that cheek, it looks terrible." The women says before leaving.  
She was right, you'd got so wound up on hitting people that you'd forgot about your own injury and you didn't really want to go to the great hall looking like this. You look back over at the twins who were now talking amongst themselves (or more like Ruff was taking the piss out of her brother for getting punched by you.) so you decided to take this opportunity to slip away from them and head back to your Aunties, not before you 'borrowed' a piece of fresh meat that had been left out for a dragon, it wasn't really cold but it would do the job for now. You had a few hours to get yourself and Ashers cleaned up before you'd be eating so it would give yourself and your cheek time to calm down and to just really think about what had happened. It was still all swirling around in your head, even with the questions being answered. It felt like there were more and more popping into your head or maybe it was something else? You sure hoped not.


	5. Family dinner

Dusk was beginning to make its arrival on Berk as you walked along the stony path towards the great hall. The sky turning dark while hues of red, orange and pink danced around on the horizon. The torches that stood around the village had been lit, giving off a warm and soothing glow. It was so peaceful, it was hard to imagine that only a mere four hours ago this place was bustling with Vikings and dragons of all ages. Now there were only a small number of them, some feeding their livestock while others were heading towards the hall for their dinner.

You'd managed to clean yourself, Ashers and your swollen face up (You'd even managed to get that horrible fishy smell out of your clothes. The saddle still stank though) your grandmother gave you a herbal tea that soothed the pain and your nerves (quite a bit actually, it did taste kind of funky but you decided not to ask what was in it, afraid of the answer you'd be giving.). The swelling had gone down but it was still noticeable, you'd even let your (H/C) hair down and let it sit naturally over your shoulder, small curly strands covering your you could tell and it didn't fool your family. They'd been asking your questions about what had happened. You wanted to tell them the truth but you knew they'd actually go on a murderess rampage and you'd rather try and set a relatively good example when eating in the hall. Which was why you lied to them, saying you had a fight with a low hanging branch. They'd bought it for now but it all depended if anyone let slip in front of them this evening.

Speak of this evening, you were actually looking forward to it. Aside the fact you had to spend it with your grandparents. You were starving and dying for a mug of cold mead. If there was one thing you enjoyed about being in Berk it definitely was the food. You were sure as you approached the large gates to the hall that you caught the scent of roast chicken or mutton, it was almost like it was there to lure you in- and you were hooked.  
As you push the door open with all your strength, you were greeted by the sound of laughing and cheering from various Vikings who were chatting amongst themselves, it looked like a very merry gathering. The place was lit up by various torches and a large fire-put where a hog was roasting on a spit. To say the place was so big and grand, it felt so cosy and welcoming. There were various paintings/shields/axes and everything you could think of placed around the room, there were even a few dragons sitting peacefully beside their owners, hoping they'd get a sneaky leg of mutton or a fish or two. A grumbled from your stomach erupted as the smell of food danced around your nose. You follow your family towards a relatively empty table, sitting down beside your Aunt while your grandpa sits opposite you, your grandma volunteered to go get the food even though you insisted in going- she was stubborn women, it ran in the family.

"So (Y/N), I forgot to ask you, how did the race go?" Asked your Aunt. Amidst all the 'tree branch hitting' stories you'd not actually spoken to your family about the actual race, you were kind of hoping they wouldn't ask, after you would of came last if it hadn't been for those two white sheep that had been placed in your basket- you still had no idea how they got there.  
"Oh um it was okay, I mean it's not really my thing, I've never really done anything like that before apart from helping my father move baskets of fish from the boats up to the huts and even then they weren't moving targets. Still I done well to say it was my first time."  
"Ach well there's always next time isn't there?!" She chuckled.  
NEXT TIME!? There was going to be a next time? Oh man you really hoped not. At least not for a while you were still recovering from all the 'excitement' you had today. Maybe if you'd done some training and not go in blind then you'd consider it.  
"Y-yeah next time" You trail off, looking over your grandpa's shoulder and onto the pillar behind him. You'd noticed that grandpa Rodmar hadn't said a word since you'd left the hut. Infact since you'd met him after the race he'd hardly said a word apart from the odd sentence. You decided to just ignore him, he was a lot grumpier these days.

"I'm surprised you're not sitting with your fellow dragon riders." Kari began, waking you up from your small daydream, her brown eyes staring at the side of your head. "Don't think you need to sit with us, lass. We won't be offended…well I won't at least, can't say the same for mr. grumpy over there."  
You glance up at the women who smiled gently at you in return. That was one of the many things you loved about your Aunty Kari. She knew how independent you were and that you liked your own (and your dragons) company. She also knew that you didn't exactly get along with your grandparents, they were still stuck in their own time and expected a lot more things from you than you could achieve. They also weren't keen on you owning a dragon. 'Fowl, evil beasts that can never be tamed' they would say. 'They shouldn't be kept as pets, they should be hunted just like they have been for hundreds of years'. It boiled your blood so much you'd often find yourself leaving the room just to scream of punch a wall. You knew all this change had been difficult for them but still you felt like there was no reason for them to act around their granddaughter like that- they did anyway. At least your aunt accepted how things were now, in fact she always keep going on about how she wanted her own dragon, but could never decide which type she wanted, you wanted to try and help her but she always said 'your dragon found you so I'm going to wait for my dragon to find me'. You couldn't help but laugh at her determination. Nevertheless it wasn't often you got to see your family in Berk so it would only be polite if you stayed, surely your Grandparents wouldn't be up in your face during meal time. They'd already slagged off your dragon for 'hurting your face; even though you explained to them nearly five times that he'd saved you and it was your own fault. What else could they moan about?  
"N-no it's okay! I'm not exactly an official dragon rider anyway, so I'm not exactly worthy of the chiefs table." You respond with a shrug. It was true, you did ride a dragon but you weren't actually a part of the team- not that It bothered you.  
"Oh come on lass, I'm sure you are worthy, right pa?" Kari speaks up, trying to get reassurance from your grandfather, who remains silent.  
"Worthy of what, Kari?" You look up to see your grandmother carrying four plates loaded with food- about time! You were ready to chew the legs of this table! She sets one down in front of your watering mouth, it looked so good. A large chicken leg, some mutton and a bunch of vegetables and new potatoes. (Annnnnd some herring on the side but you decided to ignore that part- ugh how you hated fish). Instantly you start tucking into your food, taking a big bite into the mutton, it was divine!  
"She says she's not worthy of sitting at the Chiefs table because she's not an 'official dragon rider'" Your aunt responds, waving a leg of chicken as she spoke.  
"Oh dear you don't want to be sitting with them ruffians. They're reckless and a bad influence on you."  
"Excuse me?" You swallow you food before looking over at the older women, raising your eyebrow at her. There was a loud thump on this table that made you jump, your eyes darted over at your grandfather, his scruff eyebrows furrowed as his eyes glared at you.  
"You heard her girl. They're hooligans, always flying off into danger or brining danger here with those flying beats. This is not how you run an island, Stoick made a grave mistake not killing these dragons and look what it did to him, it was his owns sons dragon that finished him off. And now it runs around wild amongst us? What if it kills again? What would you do if your dragon just turned around to try take a bite of your family? It's just like any animal as soon as it turns you throw an axe right between its eyes! These aren't the kind of people I want my granddaughter to be involved with, you're better off getting rid of that lizard of yours and following your father's footsteps."  
You bit your tongue, so hard that you were sure you could taste blood in your mouth. As soon as you thought your family couldn't hit a new low they prove you wrong. Sure the last part you'd heard countless times but the rest of it? That certainly was new. Did he really just say that about his own new Chief and former one? It was outrageous. You knew he wasn't happy about the dragons but this was taking it to another level. Yes Stoick nor Hiccup weren't your chief but you still respected them to the highest level. You glared down at your food, the anger inside you was beginning to boil, you wouldn't think twice about punching the old man, as disrespectful it was at this point you didn't care.  
With a deep breath you look up at the large man. You hear your aunty whisper something to you but you blank her out.  
"Can't we just have a nice, joy filled meal with my family-whom I hardly ever see without you breathing down my neck all the time? You know something Grandpa Rodmar? I-I don't need to take this shit from you. No, I'm not getting rid of Ashers nor should anyone get rid of their dragons just because of your foible minded opinion. You're being extremely disrespectful towards this tribe and towards your clan." You stand up and grab your plate tightly, the temptation to drop in on his head was high but you didn't want to waste good food. Besides you wanted to get through one night without any drama (drama as in actually punching someone) because so far today had just been filed with it. Without another word from you nor him you leave. Although you were sure you heard him grumble something under his breath that made you roll your eyes.  
"Seriously Rodmar? Can't you keep your gob shut for one second?" Grandma Olga hissed when you were out of hearing range.  
"I know you feel the same way, you said so yourself. She's growing up to be a rouge Viking, she's flying off on that dragon to goodness knows where, doing nothing but making a bad name for herself. Why couldn't she just be a fisherman like her father? Instead of being involved with all this dragon business." He grumps.  
"Because that's who she is and you should just accept that. Both of you should." Snapped Kari.  
Both Vikings looked at each other, staying silent.  
"Good now can we eat please? I'm starving!"

As your 'family' finally began tucking into their now that you could only presume was an awkward meal, you went against your grandparents wished and made your way to the chiefs table.


End file.
